1. Field
The following description relates to a key generating method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to generate a key indicating a characteristic of an apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A unique identifier (ID) may be assigned to an apparatus or hardware. When a unique ID is randomly assigned to an apparatus, the unique ID is copied or changed. For example, a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) of a mobile phone includes member identification information. The member identification information is copied and used by a user who is not a legitimate user. For example, a media access control address is set to be a unique address for an apparatus, but may be changed by software.